retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Qeynos Timeline
This is the introductory set of quests for newbies of Qeynos. It takes new characters from the Queen's Colony to Qeynos and its outlying districts. The later levels overlap nicely with the Antonica Timeline, so we encourage you to work on both of them simultaneously. The Queen's Colony is the starting location for all Qeynos characters. It is possible to do at least 6 levels on the Colony island. There is a one-way connection to Qeynos on the southern dock of the Colony. You cannot return to the Colony after you leave, so make sure you are done your quests there before you move on. # (1) # (1) # (2) # (3) # (4) # (6) # (4) # (4) # (4) # (5) Additional Colony Quests * (3) - from * * Qeynos Village When you arrive in your village in Qeynos, you're offered a starter quest series. Each race has its own series of starter quests. They require minimal killing and can be done at level 1, so you could skip the Colony and start here if you wished. You'll earn about 2 levels and the reward has a clicky effect. * See the Qeynos Racial Timeline. Oakmyst Forest Lieutenant Charlin #Natural Causes (8) #Cause for Investigation (9) #A Citizen's Request (10) #An Important Meeting (10) #Clean Up (11) #Reinforcements (11) - sends you to meet with Consul Bree in The Caves The Dryad Court #Feed the Sapling (8) from Scholar Neola #Judgement of the Dryads (8) from Judge Eunomia #Destroy the Corruption (13 Heroic) from Empress Anassa Additional quests in Oakmyst Forest *Glowmyst Juice (5) from Toppa Doppster *Proof of Poachers (6) from Steward Tredo *Runed Acorn (9) examine a Runed Acorn that drops from random mobs in the zone *Druid's Legacy (10) examine '''an old note' which drops from mobs in the zone'' *An Ode To Oakmyst (10) examine a rock near the poacher's camp The Peat Bog Lieutenant Dawson #Muck Slime (6) #Reclaiming the Bog (8) #Mysterious Machine (8) #Ambushed (9) #On the Move (10) #A Final Foe (11) #Reinforcements (11) - sends you to meet with Consul Bree in The Caves The Forest Ruins Acting Lieutenant Germain (with a little help from Poko Zing) #News for Germain (8) #Favors (9) #Returning to the Disturbance (10) #Uncover the Caches (10) #Lure (11) #Reinforcements (11) - sends you to meet with Consul Bree in The Caves Other quests in The Forest Ruins #Forest Ruins Volunteer (5) from Sergeant at Arms Uthros #Far Seas Direct Requisition FRN0378 (6) - examine '''Far Seas Direct Requisition FRN0378' which drops from random mobs in the zone #Snapper Shells (7) from Therven Senshun #Lost Spellbook Fragments (8) examine '''a spellbook fragment' which drops from Kinloc Flamepaw's Remains'' #Vaughn's Stuff (10) from Outlander Vaughn #Letter for Hunter Forestdeep (8) from Outlander Vaughn The Caves This is the highest level quest series in Qeynos, and has a heroic ending. You can start the Antonica Timeline at the same time. Consul Bree #A Lack of Information (10) #Hit Them Where it Hurts (11) #Elements of a Ritual (13) #High Shaman of the Rockpaw (14 heroic) #A Note from the Qeynos Quartermaster (12) - leads to Antonica Timeline Kahla Ulno #Studies in Speciation (10) Lieutenant Delsun #The Gnollish Menace (13 heroic) Emma Torque - Field Engineer #An Explosive Idea (12) you must first finish the quest A Lack of Information #Destroying the Foundation (14) Other quests in The Caves #Alabaster for the Mages (8) - examine '''a chunk of alabaster' which drops from random mobs in the zone #Far Seas Direct Requisition CVS0276 (8) - examine '''Far Seas Direct Requisition CVS0276' which drops from random mobs in the zone #Far Seas Direct Requisition CVS0431 (10) - examine '''Far Seas Direct Requisition Order CVS0431' which drops from random mobs in the zone Qeynos City The quests in Qeynos City do not follow a specific order, so they are listed here according to which city quadrant they are found in. At level 10 we encourage you to start the Antonica Timeline. The quests listed below can be done in parallel with those in the Antonica Timeline, and later, the Thundering Steppes Timeline. North Qeynos Danielle Clothspinner #Some Nice Bear Hides (13) Knight-Lieutenant Laughlin #Gnoll Extermination (12) Elsabethia Hartsunder #The Vermin's Plague (15) Scholar Demini #The Age of Rediscovery (15) #The Scholar's Search (13) #Never Judge a Book By It's Cover (15) #Flight of the Sage (20) South Qeynos Feodra Iceslayer #Barbaric Chores (10) Qeynos Harbor Erwin Rohand #Sleek Wolf Hides (9) Dajor Botswein #Of Spars and Sails and... (25) #From Sea to Sea (25) The Elddar Grove Lookout Venylle #Visiting the Windstalker Grave (12) #Unnatural Lesson (14) Rask Helstot #Vale of the Shattering (15) #Vale of the Shattering: Proof of Worth (15) #Vale of the Shattering: Investigating the Trail (15) #Vale of the Shattering: Dispersing the Unkempt (15) Wesaelan Brookshadow #Journal of Elkare (17) #Recovery of the Bloodsaber Plans (18) In the Villages The Baubbleshire * (5) * (10) * (10) * (10) * (13) * (24) *Badger Pelts for Diggs (5) Graystone Yard *Finding Bait (8) Nettleville *Toxic Glands for Erollisi's Bane (6) *Captain Elgrondeth's Dilemma (15) *Restocking Bog Faerie Wings (7) *Refill the Oakmyst Spider Silk Jars (8) *Vida Needs a New Broom (8) Starcrest Commune *Building Fawn's Garden (13) *Gathering Glowmyst (6) *Sobering Remedy (5) *Bog Sludge Hunt (5) The Willow Wood *Snake Slaying (7) See Also *Continue questing with the Antonica Timeline. *For questing at other levels, see Soloing Timeline. fr:Série Qeynos